Quand les parents sont pas là, les enfants s'amusent !
by Nanishimie
Summary: Les parents d'Antoine sont partis en vacance et il en profite pour inviter Mathieu. Quelques bière et que le fête commence ! Yaoi, Matoine. /ATTENTION\ ! Ceci est un lemon ! Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien ! Mais bonne lecture quand même !


_Bonjours à toutes ! Ça fait pas mal de temps que j'ai pas écris, et je me suis remise au boulot ce matin ! Alors voilà le petit OS Matoine, qui, je le répète, n'est pas en rating M pour rien ! C'est pas mon premier lemon, mais c'est la 1e que je fais sur Mathieu et Antoine ! J'espère que vous aimerez !_ Ah oui ! Avant que j'oublie ! Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas (quel dommage... tant pis...) !

* * *

Antoine lisait une BD, tranquillement allongé sur son lit, quand il entendit quelqu'un sonner. Il fit un sourire béat en se souvenant que Mathieu devait passer chez lui avec un pack de bière. Ses parents étant partis en vacances pour la semaine, le grand touffu avait invité Mathieu chez lui, pour changer, car ils allaient tout le temps chez le schizophrène pour ne pas déranger les parents d'Antoine. Autant profiter de leur absence ! Il essaya d'effacer son sourire débile pour que Mathieu ne se pose pas trop de questions. Antoine ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments. Car oui, ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme aux yeux incroyables. Bref, il descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte, un simple sourire amical sur le visage.

- Salut mec ! T'es en avance !  
- Salut gamin, ça te pose un problème ? Lui répondit Mathieu avec la voie roque du Patron.  
- Rentre, on va pas rester là. Lui répondit Antoine, pas plus étonné que ça de la voix qu'avait pris le plus petit.  
Ils entrèrent dans la maison d'Antoine, qui ferma la porte derrière eux (Pas à clef ! C'est pas un violeur non plus ! Bon ok, je ferme ma gueule...). Les deux youtubeurs s'installèrent sur le canapé et ouvrirent deux bières en commençant à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Au bout de 8 bières chacun, ils se mirent à dire un peu n'importe quoi.  
- T'es cap' de te verser de la bière sur la tête et te léchant sensuellement les lèvres ? Lui demanda Antoine, qui avait perdu sa conviction et se fichait royalement de si Mathieu devinait ses sentiments, mais celui ci semblait dans le même état que lui et ne se doutait de rien.  
- Mmmmmh... seulement si tu te coupes les cheveux, Chewbacca.  
- NOOOOAAAAAN ! Connard ! C'est pas juste !  
- M'en fous... et toi, t'es cap' de le faire ?  
- Oui, mais je vais puer l'alcool après...  
- Et alors ? T'auras qu'à prendre une douche !  
- Mais tu voudra pas m'embrasser si je sens la bière ! Geignit Antoine  
- Mathieu, qui était quand même en état de comprendre un message aussi clair, ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné.

«Et merde», pensa Antoine. Il regarda Mathieu dans les yeux et lui dit en se forçant à rire :

- Oublie ça mec ! C'était pour rire ! Hahahahaha !

Ce qui ne trompa personne, même pas Mathieu bourré. Mais étrangement, celui ci se plaça juste à côté d'Antoine et lui murmura à l'oreille, ses magnifiques yeux gris-bleu entrouverts.

- Alors comme ça tu veux que je t'embrasse...  
- Antoine, qui était un peu engourdi par l'alcool, ne bougea pas. Et de toute façon, alcool ou pas alcool, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger de là.  
- Mathieu... pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Le petit se déplaça légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Parce que je t'aime, connard !

Le jeune touffu en resta bouche bée, mais finit par se détendre.

- Moi aussi. Mais plus que toi ! Ajouta-t-il pour le taquiner, tout simplement heureux de la tournure des événements.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra !  
Et Mathieu l'embrassa. Ce fut comme si un feu d'artifice s'était allumé dans le ventre d'Antoine. D'abord doux, le baisé se fit plus poussé. Mathieu, qui avait lui aussi un feu d'artifice dans l'estomac, se déplaça une nouvelle fois sans rompre le baiser et se mit à cheval sur les cuisses d'Antoine, une main sur son torse, et l'autre perdue dans sa chevelure indomptable. Le possesseur de ladite chevelure mit ses mains dans le dos de Mathieu et le serra encore plus contre lui, pour approfondir le baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres à contre-coeur afin de reprendre leur souffle.  
- Au fait... murmura Antoine, haletant. Je te l'ai dit que je t'aimais plus que toi tu m'aimes ?  
- Impossible, mon connard adoré, lui répondit Mathieu sur le même ton, avec se sourire qui faisait fondre le plus jeune.  
- Ok, tu l'aura voulu !  
Il se pencha de nouveau vers Mathieu et l'embrassa, mais profita de l'inattention de ce dernier pour le prendre dans ses bras et se diriger vers sa chambre, puis vers son lit. Ils s'écroulèrent dessus tout en continuant de s'embrasser en se félicitant intérieurement de cet exploit. Mathieu était allongé sur Antoine, et au bout d'un moment, comme ils étaient deux à en vouloir plus, ce dernier mordilla les lèvres de Mathieu, qui ouvrit doucement la bouche, laissant la langue de son ami découvrir sa bouche. Le baiser se faisait plus enflammé à chaque seconde. Commençant à avoir un peu chaud, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Ils ne leur restaient plus que leurs caleçons quand Antoine stoppa doucement le baiser.  
- Que... pourquoi ? Lui demanda Mathieu.  
Antoine lui sourit.  
- Je me demandait juste comment on avait pu passer de potes qui se bourrent la gueule à deux mecs qui se roulent des pelles !  
- Mais on s'en branle de ça !  
- Exactement !

Et c'est sur cette fin de discussion (discussion sans aucun sens, je tiens à préciser) bizarre qu'ils retirèrent leurs derniers vêtements et échangèrent de places. Antoine déplaça sa bouche sur les épaules de Mathieu en frôlant sa peau pâle et se mit à lécher sont torse. Puis, passant au dessus d'un bout de chair sombre, il commença à le suçoter. Mathieu gémissant sous ses coups de langue en murmurant son nom, ce qui ne déplaisait pas du tout au grand connard. Il releva alors sa tête à la hauteur de celle de son amant et tendit ses doigts en direction de sa bouche. Mathieu, qui comprit tout de suite le message, les mit dans sa bouche et les suçota jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit bien humide et écarta légèrement les cuisses par reflex. Une fois ses doigts bien trempés de salive, Antoine les dirigea vers l'intimité de son ami, qui haletait plus qu'il ne respirait.

- Tu es sur de toi Mat' ? Ça risque de te faire un peu mal au début...  
- T'occupes, j'm'en fout de ça...  
- Ok...  
Il enfonça alors un doigt dans la partie la plus sensible et intime du corps de son ami, qui grimaça de douleur. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et Mathieu poussa un léger gémissement, Antoine n'aurait su dire si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir, surement un mélange des deux. Au troisième doigt, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus poussa un petit cri de douleur et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps. Antoine le regarda dans les yeux et Mathieu hocha la tête pour qu'il continue. Il se re-concentra donc sur ses doigts et se mit à les mouver lentement dans son ami, qui se détendit et gémit de pur plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, Antoine retira ses doigts et se plaça à l'entré préparé de l'intimité de Mathieu.

- P... prêt ?  
- Je... serais pas là... sinon. Lui répondit Mathieu en souriant.  
- Ok...  
Et Antoine pénétra doucement son amant, en faisant de son possible pour qu'il n'ait pas mal. Le petit grimaça, mais une fois la douleur passée, une douce chaleur les envahirent, lui et Antoine. Celui ci bougea en de lents va et viens, puis, voyant que Mathieu ne ressentait plus aucunes douleurs, il accéléra et Mathieu l'accompagna dans son mouvement. Ils gémissaient le nom de l'autre, la respiration saccadée. Enfin, le plus grand poussa un gémissement, se retira de son ami, et se vida sur son torse.  
- Hmm... merde... désolé mec...  
- Pas grave... j'ai toujours des mouchoirs dans mon pantalon... au cas où...  
- Pervers...  
- Je te rappelle que le Patron fait partit de... moi... gamin... Ajouta Mathieu en s'essuyant avec les mouchoirs, essoufflé.  
Antoine s'effondra à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
- Ça va ?  
- Ta gueule, je suis pas une vierge effarouchée...  
- Je sais, et... je t'aime !  
- Moi aussi... quoi ?! Ce connard s'est endormi pendant que... bon... m'en fous.

Et il s'endormit à son tour en se lovant contre le torse d'Antoine, qui sourit dans son sommeil.

FIN !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, une review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Aller, à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic (j'ai des idées de pairings entre les personnalités de Mathieu... mais j'aurai surement la flemme de les écrire ! Bon, faut que je me secoue un peu moi !). _Bye !_


End file.
